


coffee cups and scribbled numbers

by forboo



Series: seventeen ship shots [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, bc im a hoe for seokshua, fluff bish, han and josh work in a coffee shop, i don't do angst, implied seokshua, seungcheol is a idol, whats new tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forboo/pseuds/forboo
Summary: in which rookie idol seungcheol somehow becomes jeonghan's tutor(and josh is in the back watching with a bowl of popcorn lol)





	coffee cups and scribbled numbers

\---

 

yoon jeonghan wouldn't say that he hated his life, definitely not. he was relatively well off, had a good job and managed to fit his hobbies in on the side. jeonghan had a wide variety of very good friends and many family members he was on good terms with. not to mention a pretty good apartment for the price he's paying and he was in his last year of university. so, generally, things were pretty well off for jeonghan.

other than the fact that he had absolutely no love life whatsoever.

of course, jeonghan knows that a love life shouldn't define your happiness and you're the one who gets to decide your own happiness but that doesn't mean he couldn't decide that he wanted a boyfriend.

however, jeonghan always corrected himself. "i should be happy for what i have while striving for more" he would tell himself as he allowed himself to spend another saterday night in bed with a tub of ice cream. "i have so much already, i've always had a lot and i should be grateful"

he'd nod to himself before turning on netflix and calling up seungkwan to see what the younger, also single boy, was up to.

\---

choi seungcheol definitely didn't hate his life. seungcheol lived the life of, as hansol liked to call it, "the most eligible bachelor out there". seuncheol isn't rich but he was well off, no longer struggling to pay his university tuition fees, not after being scouted by a modeling company and then for a music agency, all thanks to his best friend lee jihoon. so, great job, great face and about half a dozen girls falling to his feet everyday. what on earth could mess up choi seungcheol's life?

the fact that he wasn't really interested in the half a dozen girls at his feet and more in the 1 in a million boys that fell to his feet.

seungcheol knew very well that signing that contract with plediz ent would mean he no longer got to look at boys too long and definitely wasn't allowed to do anything more than look in front of the public eye.

but every time he'd think of a relationship, every time he'd remember that he isn't allowed one with someone he actually wants he reminds himself of how lucky he is and how he needs to enjoy the here and now. not the there and then.

\---

jeonghan groans loudly as he hears his phone alarm start blaring throughout his bedroom. he leans over the side of the bed to dismiss it and ends up reaching too far, successfully throwing himself off of the bed. a sigh escapes his lips as he sits up. the alarm is still blaring but he can't even be bothered to care. the phone goes on to automatic snooze a few seconds later and jeonghan decides that it's probably best to just get up. 

jeonghan has never been a fan of getting up early, not for school and definitely not for work. to be honest, jeonghan assumed that as soon as he got to university (and made sure to get as many afternoon classes as possible) he could escape the deed of having to wake up early. however, his poor choice of a barista week job made sure that he never woke up after 8 on the weekends. 

mornings go fast for jeonghan, he's too much of an avid planner to have the drag on. after waking it's a mentally imprinted routine of: take a shower, change, do facial regime, have some coffee, check emails and classes for the day, pack bag for school, grab both work and school bags, wallet check and off to work it is. jeonghan, although impossibly lazy at times, hated tardiness and would never be late to work (unless it was due to something he couldn't control) although seungkwan sometimes called him a control freak, jeonghan preferred the title of simply being "well thought out and organised" 

although jeonghan didn't like getting up early, he liked being up early. he enjoyed his walk to the bus station, playing his music through his earbuds as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, hiding from the cold. he enjoyed the 12 and a half minute bus ride in which he made sure to reply to all texts and check over his schedule for school whilst listening to one or the other podcast. jeonghan enjoyed walking into work and being greeted by jisoo as he throws his bag over the counter for the younger to catch and place in his locker while jeonghan put on his apron. morning shifts were hectic. always, even on sundays. people were busy creatures and one of the main reasons jeonghan chose his job was because he loved people watching. sometimes jisoo and him would play a game where they pick an individual and came up with what they thought was their life story. 

it was amazing how accurate jeonghan could be.

jeonghan's favourite day was thursdays. it was the one day in which they got the least costumers meaning jeonghan could sit in one of the booths with his iced coffee while typing out one or the other essay. jisoo would probably be cleaning something or baking some extra cookies just to keep with stock and it would be peaceful in the quaint coffee shop. for once. 

"two large iced coffees and a small peach lemonade" jisoo ordered as he scribbled the people's names onto their cups and jeonghan walked to the fridge to retrieve some ice. usually jisoo would take orders and serve foods while jeonghan prepared and served drinks. it worked best that way and they were most efficient that way. jisoo and jeonghan although hilariously different, had the perfect dynamic and pace that worked well in the work environment. 

"one black coffee for, uhh seungcheol?" jeonghan called out as he read the name jisoo had hurriedly written on the cup.

a man, probably mid twenties with dark sunglasses and tousled black hair approached the counter, smiling at jeonghan "hi yes, thanks" 

jeonghan handed him the cup, trying not to admire the dimples the other sported before telling him to have a nice day and returning to his orders. 

\---

"i'm failing chemistry" jeonghan sighed as he walked into the cafe, three minutes early. 

jisoo laughed from the kitchen, walking out with a tray of brownies, "well seeing as your love life lacks it as well, it was only a matter of time" 

jeonghan glares at him as jisoo places the tray in the display rack and holds his hands out for jeonghan to throw his bag. jeonghan throws a little harder than usual and knocks jisoo a bit, 

"you're very rude you know? i have no clue why everyone thinks you're so pure" jeonghan spits, only slightly bothered about jisoo's comment, knowing it really wasn't intended badly. 

"yeah neither do i" jisoo chuckles "look, im sure you're going to pass your exams, this is your final year after all, just make sure you hand in those course papers before the end of the week" 

jeonghan nods, of course jisoo is right. jeonghan was overreacting, he'd been passing chemistry with flying colours for years, so why wouldn't he now?

it did, however, help that it was thursday. meaning that after the initial buzz of the morning, jeonghan got to relax and hand in those course papers he has to finish. as well as start on his business management essay.

the morning buzz ends at around 10:32 and jeonghan immediately dropped onto the closest chair as the coffee shop finally emptied, 

"holy shit" jeonghan sighed, throwing his head back "i don't even see chance for my work now" 

jisoo laughs at him, which isn't an odd occurrence, "c'mon, you have two essays to send in and one to start, it'll take you 2 hours at most" 

jeonghan stays there for a bit, considering just how much work he has but realises that he had no other classes that day, meaning he was free the moment his shift ended.

"okay, but just because i'd rather do the work now rather than later" jeonghan huffs as jisoo hands him his school bag and offers him a iced coffee. jeonghan graciouslyaccepts. 

the cafe stays quiet and calm for about an half an hour of work. jisoo would let jeonghan work, whilst he changed the music playing over the speakers or restocked the display cases. jeonghan just managed to send in his first essay and crossed it off his little to do list just as the bell of cafe chimed, notifying them that there was a costumer. 

"i'll handle it, don't worry" jisoo smiles as he walks to the counter, jeonghan sends him a thankful grin as he continues to type. 

jisoo helps the costumer to a medium black coffee and a medium iced one without milk. the costumer also orders one or the other treat which jeonghan only knows because he can hear jisoo opening the display case. 

jeonghan continues to focus on his work, opening a blank document and taking out the notes from his business classes. he starts by revising key terms when he notices one goes without any explanation. jeonghan groans at himself. 

"jisoo, you took business right?" he calls out, completely forgetting the customer still in the store, 

jisoo's head pops out from the kitchen "yeah, for like a semester. why?" 

jeonghan looks at his sheet, "what is GAAP?" 

jisoo seems just about as confused as jeonghan is and he quirks an eyebrow, clearly having no clue what jeonghan was on about. jeonghan is about to speak up but he hears someone clear their throat. they both look over to the practically forgotten customer, jeonghan feels like he looks familiar. jisoo walks out and joins jeonghan's table to look at his notes

"um sorry to interrupt but it's a business term, it stands for 'Generally accepted accounting principles' it's the standard that companies use to compile their financial statements such as the income statement, balance sheet, and statement of cash flow." the stranger explains, taking his sunglasses off. 

jeonghan recognises those dimples and louis vuitton sunglasses. though he says nothing.

"well you've clearly got a business student in here, talk to him" jisoo says, nudging jeonghan and whispering the last bit suggestively before returning to the kitchen.

the guy looks at jeonghan and signals to the booth he's sat at, "mind if i join you?" 

jeonghan shakes his head and moves over to the side letting the male slide in next to him. jeonghan can't help but melt a little as the boy smiles at him, revealing his dimples yet again. 

"i'm seungcheol choi" the boy introduces and jeonghan nods, repeating his name back. 

seungcheol choi. sounds oddly familiar. 

seungcheol spends a moment, looking over jeonghan's notes and the assignment objective as well, reading over things and asking for permission before flipping a page. jeonghan wanted to pay attention to his notes as well but couldn't help but stare at the other boy, both wondering where he had heard his name before and how one person could be so strikingly hot.

"do you want me to help, i mean i wanted to talk to you before you even got confused, i bought you an iced coffee like a weirdo and i saw the empty one on your desk, i'm rambling sorry" 

jeonghan blinked at him. seungcheol looked, nervous. 

"uh, yeah please help, i'm a mess and going to fail this class for real." jeonghan blurts out "and i don't mind, it's not creepy and your rambling was cute" 

seungcheol looks slightly taken back, "thanks, you're pretty cute too when you, like exist" 

jeonghan burst with laughter. seungcheol joined in as well, trying his best to laugh the embarrassment away.

"thank you, i guess, now GAAP?" jeonghan offers quietly, after their laughing dies down

\---

"jisoo i got an A on my business and chemistry essays!!" jeonghan loudly screeched as he entered the coffee shop for his morning shift.

"i told you you would, but i think you need to be thanking someone in particular for that" jisoo nods over in the direction of one of the booths.

jeonghan looks over to see seungcheol, he sat with a laptop infront of him, busy looking over what looked like a song recording while tapping his foot, oblivious to jeonghan's presence. it had only been four days since jeonghan met the elder boy but he couldn't help like feel as if they were going to be great friends, or maybe something more.

jeonghan slid into the booth across from seungcheol, to which the elder looked up at in surprise. as he noticed jeonghan he quickly ripped the headphones from his ears and paused whatever song was playing.

"jeonghan" seungcheol greeted softly, smiling and revealing those lovely lovely dimples jeonghan adores.

"seungcheol! i got an A on my buisness essay, it's all because of you!" jeonghan announced again, seungcheol perking up at the information,

"oh that's great! i'm happy i was of help" seungcheol grins, running a hand through his hair.

"but," jeonghan pauses, his expression going dark "i have a bone to pick with you"

seungcheol actually looks visibly nervous and slightly as if he was going to shit himself, it almost makes jeonghan break character, "why didn't you tell me you were a model?!" 

seungcheol visibly relaxes and breathes out a shaky laugh, "oh, that"

"yeah, that" jeonghan repeats, "i was walking from the subway yesterday and guess what i see?" 

jeonghan whips out his phone and shows him a picture jeonghan took of a poster at the subway,

"you had silver hair!?" jeonghan practically yelled causing seungcheol to flinch a little 

"right yeah, i model for plediz, i'm one of their-" seungcheol suddenly claps a hand over his mouth

"oh my god what?!" jeonghan whisper screams "you're a plediz artist?" 

seungcheol nods guiltily, "i'm new though so please don't-" 

"of course not" jeonghan smiles reassuringly, "look, i have to work now, we open in a minute but,"

jeonghan leans over to seungcheol and grabs a pen and one of the napkins on the table, he quicky writes out his number and smiles, "now you can call me whenever okay? i'm gonna need you if i plan of passing business" 

seungcheol can't manage any words so he just nods and smiles at jeonghan as he gets up and walk's over to the counter, putting on his apron. 

 _u better call me bish, 001 1717 1717_  
(btw nice collar bones ;)) also i hope you're free this weekend)  
\- hannie  <3


End file.
